In known headlamps of this type the components for adjusting the pivoting the reflector occupy considerable space in the housing, particularly at the circumference of the reflector. This occupation of space reduces the effective illuminating aperture of the reflector in proportion to the available surface of the cover disc and prejudices the aesthetic appearance of the headlamp when it is not in service.
In order to eliminate this disadvantage, it has already been proposed to fit a molding on the housing around the edge of the reflector; however this complicates the construction of the headlamp without improving its efficiency.